


Share, Share, That's Fair

by sinaddict



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinaddict/pseuds/sinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said sibling rivalry ends with death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share, Share, That's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through mid-S2. Implied incest. Many thanks to [fox1013](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/) for the helpful beta!

Duncan's therapist once told him, "Don't chase ghosts. You'll never catch them."

Yeah, if _only_ that were true.

"Seriously, Duncan, if you're going to hop on the boy-kissing bandwagon, you could've at _least_ picked up some of that metro taste in clothing, too," Lilly tosses his clothes haphazardly across the room as she rifles through his closet. What she's looking for, he has absolutely no idea, but he learned when he was four not to question his sister's motives.

When he questions, he never likes the answers.

The majority of his clothing is scattered across the room by the time Lilly sighs in annoyance and turns away from the closet. "This is hopeless. How am I supposed to get you laid when you dress like a farmer who fell into The Gap?"

He does _not_, he thinks obstinately. He has _great_ taste. "Sorry," he says insincerely, but it comes out sounding more genuine than not. (Probably not the worst thing though, since he also learned at four not to piss his sister off unless the ensuing carnage was worth the point he was making.)

It takes him a second to register the part before the insult. "What do you mean, 'get me laid'?"

"Oh, Duncan, did Celeste and Jake forget to have a little talk with you about the differences between boys and girls?" Lilly says with mock-pity, tilting her head to the side and exaggerating her 'sympathetic' face.

(Lilly's 'sympathetic' face for him has always been a slightly less smug smirk than usual.)

He just stares at her.

Rolling her eyes, Lilly places one palm flat against his chest and pushes. Hard. He topples backward onto the bed and she's on him instantly, straddling his lap and pushing him down, tossing her head so that her hair falls over to one side of her face. "God, Donut, why do I always have to spell things out for you? F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

"What's 'forking'?" Duncan asks innocently, deadpan serious just to be annoying.

"Cute," Lilly tells him sarcastically as she smacks his chest. _Ow._ "Oh, don't be such a baby. I'm dead. It's not like I can hit _that_ hard."

He always thought ghosts were supposed to be incorporeal, just translucent images that can't affect the world around them in any substantial way. But Lilly's never followed the rules, so he probably shouldn't be surprised she shows up flesh and blood, alive as ever. (Well, maybe not _alive_...)

Absently rubbing the inevitably forming bruise on his chest, he replies, "You'd be surprised."

"Sometimes, you're more of a girl than I am."

"Maybe that's why your boyfriend liked 'forking' me more."

Lilly grins at him, sugar sweet as her fingernails bite into his skin, and asks, "Which one?"

"All of them."

Huh. That may be the first time Duncan's ever managed to get the upper hand with his sister. (He learned at four that Lilly hated sharing her toys. And the few odd times he'd tried taking them without her permission had not ended pleasantly for him.)

He almost thinks the look on her face will make the ensuing carnage worth it this time.


End file.
